Noblesse: That Teacher
by SmileRen
Summary: Alma Kevyn is a Art teacher employed at Ye Ran High School. She's content with her usual humdrum life but things take an unexpected turn when a mysterious transfer student arrives.


**SmileRen: **Yes, I'm back and with a new story which is incredibly irresponsible of me but still :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc.

**-009-990-009-990-**

**Chapter 1: Transfer Student.**

**"BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEP!"** I groaned as I wearily forced my eyes to open, barely succeeding in squinting -which I'm very sure is making my face look weird- as I hauled my torso up to peer at the neon red numbers on the alarm clock...seventeen minutes past seven...damn it... "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!" Annoyed at the loud sounds, I reached out with a strangled groan and hurled the infernal device at the wall...I would regret that later, but at the moment I was fairly pissed off so I couldn't bring myself to care...sigh, why is it that I have to wake up so early? It should be a crime to wake up at this time.

Too exhausted to actually attempt to wake up, I flopped down burying my face into my soft pillow, my eyes closing for what I thought would only be a second. I opened my eyes and forced my body into a sitting position as my gaze found the clock on the other side of the room -miraculously, it's still working-, forty-five minutes past eight...DAMMIT!

I jumped up from bed, and quickly tore into the shower as fast as I could It was probably a bad idea, considering I was really late and all, but it would feel weird if I didn't have a shower. Besides, I'm already late, I guess it wouldn't hurt to arrive a bit later...hmm, actually maybe I can make it...maybe.

With that thought in mind, I jumped out of the shower refreshed, and went to brush my teeth, while simultaneously changing -and tripping- as I ambled around the kitchen. I ate breakfast, and was out the door in mere seconds. As I started to run to school -I don't have a car and I can't afford a bike- I glanced at my watch. I had two minutes to go, and my school was ten minutes away...I was fast, but not that fast.

I still tried anyway. When I was a kilometer away from the school, I came upon an odd student. It wasn't that anything really was weird about him, but how to describe it...he was beautiful in a majestic way, and had a powerful presence. Yep, that's the only way to describe him...yes, quite odd indeed.

If I had more time, I might have actually stopped and talked to him, because he didn't look like any of the students from my school, but he was wearing the uniform. So he must have some relation to the school...but if he was a student, then I'm sure I probably wouldn't have forgotten about him or heard about him from some female student...so he's got to be a transfer student.

Just as I thought that, a red-haired boy, who I realized was Han Shinwoo approached him...how surprising, he knows him?

I shrugged; the real question is why are they walking so leisurely at this time- Crap! I was late! ...well I might have wasted too much time pondering who the 'pretty' boy was. I then looked at my watch, and my head sunk in defeat...I was late...Pedro- I mean Mr. Park was going to be angry at me...again for the ninth time this month...damn it.

I reached the gate to the school, wheezing slightly from running so much...sigh, mornings are such a pain... "Miss Kevyn! You're late again!" And there's Pedr- I mean Mr. Park. I let out sigh and shrugged, replying, "My alarm clock broke again~" "So you mean you broke it again?!" I looked away, not answering the question making him sigh.

"Kevyn, take a seat here with the students." He pointed to a spot behind him, where a few students sat in a line. I grinned sheepishly at them, as they quietly chuckled...probably because I was a teacher, and I just got in trouble for being late...yeah I'm such a great role model...

I knelt beside one of the students, as more students came and got scolded for being late, one of them being Shinwoo...yep, I knew it. I wonder where the other boy is though...hmm...

As I thought about that, Mr. Park scolded the other students, before he spoke, "Now, everyone has to run five laps for being late!" I sighed, he really was bit too strict..."You too, Miss Kevyn!" ...Damn it.

The other students shouted complaints at him and so did I, "But Mr. Park~ I'm a teacher, so can't I be let off the hook?" He stared at me, sighed, and looked away...at least I tried. The students stifled their laughter at me, and I sighed. Why is it that they never respect me unless I'm giving them a test?

He was staring weirdly at Shinwoo, and Suh Yuna...hmm...Mr. Park gave a slightly evil smirk-it was kind of scary- as he announced, "If Shinwoo runs seven laps, I'll let everyone go with three laps." ...Chance! Even though it's technically abusing teacher privileges...and probably bullying...but it's still a chance to run less!

I along with the rest of the students stared at him with pleading eyes, and while he looked like he was gonna refuse, he gave up, sighing instead, and agreed. "I guess I'll run then..." Everyone cheered, thanking him, including me, "Yay! Shinwoo, you're the best!" I grinned at him, and he grinned weakly back...now, I feel kind of bad.

Everyone then started to run the laps, with me and Shinwoo more ahead, but I finished first, since he still had to run the other laps. By the time I finished, I was panting a bit, but otherwise fine. I couldn't say the same about everyone else though...sigh.

I glanced at the still running Shinwoo, and decided to stay and watch him, while everyone one went back. I felt guilty after all; besides, I have some free time...I'll give him my spare bottle of water when he's done...his arms are flopping...is that meant to be normal?

As I watched Shinwoo, I suddenly felt a powerful presence. I quickly whipped my head back and found the student from earlier, the 'pretty' boy. He was having a staring match with Mr. Park...wow he is brave.

Surprisingly, and unsurprisingly, Mr. Park lost, as he remarked, "D-did you just arrive...?" The student remained quiet, not speaking. There was a silence in the air, before Mr. Park started to scold him. "I didn't realize you were tardy. You're way too confident." I was about to remark that he was probably a transfer student, so he should cut him some slack, but he continued.

"Wait...I haven't seen you before..." Hmm, maybe I don't need to say anything, but then again, people are sometimes quite dense...yeah maybe I should say something...because I'm a teacher. I then tried to interrupt again, but this time, Shinwoo came over, panting like crazy. Well he did just run seven laps...

As he panted heavily, he spoke, "Huk...Huk...I'm done running..." He then looked up, and saw the other student, as he spoke in recognition, "Hey...You're..." He trailed off, as Mr. Park questioned him, "Huh? Shinwoo, you know him?" Shinwoo glanced at the new student, and then at Mr. Park, as he answered, "No, I just met him earlier..."

"Is that so? So it's your first time seeing him as well..." Mr. Park commented, going into a thinking pose. "Huh? It's your first time seeing him as well?" Why do I feel like they have forgotten about me being here? And why aren't they realizing that he is probably a transfer student?

Just as I pondered about that, Shinwoo spoke up "Then maybe he's a transfer student? I mean think about it. There's no way he wouldn't be known around school with that face of his." ...Sigh, well at least they finally realized it...and I think they have actually forgotten about me...I feel kind of sad about that...

Each of us then observed the new student, and Shinwoo was proved right. The new student was very good-looking, and that's coming from someone probably around eight years older than him...which actually isn't that strange. Well anyway, the point is, the new student could pass as a famous model. Yep. He was that good-looking, and even had the build for it. If this was a book, a movie, or a manhwa (Korean comic/manga), then there would probably be sparkles surrounding him

Mr. Park probably thinking what I was, agreed with Shinwoo, "Yeah. It seems your right. You, did you transfer today?" The transfer student stayed silent, staring blankly at Mr. Park. Hmm, I wonder if he can speak the language...or if he just has a pretty bad personality. Well, I would also understand if he was scared. Mr. Park did just literally demand an answer from him, and if you knew Mr. Park, then you couldn't say he looked gentle or friendly...

After silence passed through the air, with the wind actually blowing, the transfer student nodded, proving that he was a transfer student, even though I didn't have any doubts. However, it also proved my theory that he didn't know Korean wrong...maybe he's just silent by nature?

Shinwoo, and Mr. Park then looked at each, nodding...I don't really know why, maybe because they were proven right? Oh well...my thoughts then wandered off, as Mr. Park started to 'interrogate' the transfer student. I sighed at his antics, while I wondered who the transfer student actually was. Usually, when there are transfer students, all teachers are told, it's strange that we haven't this time. But he's wearing a uniform, and you just can't get one out of nowhere...odd. Hmm, I feel like I'm missing something...ugh, this is disturbing me! I want to know! Maybe I should ask? But I don't think I can interfere right now...right! I should just ask the principle, I'm sure he'll give me at least some information!

Nodding in confirmation at my plan, I focused back on to the 'chat' Mr. Park was having *cough* more like interrogation *cough*. After Mr. Park finished 'chatting', the student then spoke. Let's just say it was not a language I knew...and I knew plenty. The fact that he didn't know how to speak Korean was pretty odd, because he looked Korean, understood Korean, and not just anyone can understand Korean and not be able to speak the language.

Shinwoo then looked at Mr. Park like he would know the answer. The latter just sweated heavily, before he looked away, saying, "H-He... says, he's from far away." Shinwoo hummed in thought, as he replied, "I see~ so he's from afar~" Mr. Park still looking away, made a sound of agreement, as he said, "Y-yes. He says he's from overseas."

This was probably not what he said, but probably true anyway. He must have been from afar, since he couldn't even speak Korean. Shinwoo hummed, as he stated, "That's that. Well I thought something was wrong. He seemed like he was from our country, but at the same time not. There's something off about him...You, there, are you perhaps a mix or a foreigner?" Sigh, they really were quite rude when they asked things. Both him and Mr. Park...maybe Shinwoo got it from him...?

Mr. Park and Shinwoo grinned at each other, making me sigh once again. They are really quite like children sometimes...and I can't believe they actually just forgot about me like that. I mean I'm right next to them! Shinwoo then spoke, still grinning at the teacher, "Of course it was like that!"

They started to laugh, don't ask me why, before Mr. Park, stated, "Hahaha, I should have realized it! There's certainly something different about you guys! I mean, compare him to a short guy like you! Puahaha!" After realizing that he was just insulted, Shinwoo looked affronted. Anger was written all over his face, looking ready to explode any minute.

Luckily he calmed down, as he instead insulted back, "Right? I realized it myself when I compared myself to you, teacher! Puahaha!" They then laughed for a while, making me face-palm. Why are they laughing when they just insulted each other? After a while, they stopped laughing, when they realized what each other had just said.

Mr. Park then glanced at Shinwoo, as he said, "Han Shinwoo. Take responsibility and guide him to Principle Lee's office." Shinwoo looked dumbstruck at the sudden order, stuttering, "W-what?" However Mr. Park was already walking away. I sighed...this was just like him.

Shinwoo then started to yell at him, "Teacher! You can't just do this! How could you just leave?!" He then sighed after realizing that Mr. Park wouldn't listen, and instead turned to the transfer student, saying, "All right...follow me..." Hmm, maybe I should lead him instead? I mean I have time, and I am a teacher...It's probably my responsibility to both guide the transfer student, and allow Shinwoo to go back to class...yeah I should do that...

"Shinwoo~" Startled, he turned to me, pale. "T-teacher? W-when were you here?" ...They really forgot me..."How cruel Shinwoo! I was here from the start! You guys were the ones that started to ignore me!" With crocodile tears trailing down my face, Shinwoo turned more pale, as he apologized, "S-sorry teacher!"

I stopped fake-crying and instead grinned at him, saying, "It's all right, I don't really mind! Anyway, why don't you head back to class? I'll take care of the transfer student for you. Oh, and here's a bottle of water for you" He went silent as he took the offered water, making me wonder what was wrong, before he looked at me with admiration in his eyes, and tears trailing down his face, "REALLY? THANK YOU TEACHER!"

He looks like he's just seriously reformed his opinion about me….

...I sweat-dropped, before replying, "U-Uh, no need to thank me! I'm a teacher after all; it's my duty...Well just go head to class now! Tell Mr. Park I sent you back!" He nodded, still crying tears of happiness, making me wonder just how bad his previous opinion of me was and why this was such a big deal...He then ran to class, waving while he went. I stared speechless at what had just happened, before realizing the transfer student was staring at me.

I coughed, before turning to him, and saying, "Well, nice to meet you. Please, follow me." I then started to walk away, and he followed.

As we walked, I spoke, questioning him, "My name is Alma Kevyn. Just call me Kevyn. What's your name?" He stayed silent, before he answered in his language, making me sweat-drop. "Uh, never mind then. I'll learn later..." The rest of the short trip was silent, as we soon arrived.

I knocked on the door, as Principle Lee called out, "Come in." I opened the door, walking in. He smiled at me, saying, "Oh? Miss Kevyn? What a pleasant surprise. What's the issue?" I bowed, "Good Morning Principle Lee. I have come to deliver the transfer student." "Transfer?" He questioned, rising my suspicion. I nodded, "Is there not supposed to be one? He walked into school quite late, and he was wearing the school uniform. When Pedr-I mean Mr Park asked if he was a transfer student he nodded as confirmation...but it's strange..."

He replied, "I haven't been informed, but what's strange?" I sighed, and replied, "Well it's hard to explain. His presence and appearance are both very strange. He looks Korean, and understands it, but can't speak it, and he's strangely quiet. Also, his presence, it seemed powerful in a way...should I let him in?"

Principle Lee nodded, saying, "Yes, just tell him to enter. You can go back to your office and prepare for your lessons now." I nodded as I bowed and replied "Thank you Principle Lee." He smiled, and replied, "Bye~" I then walked out, and said to the transfer, "You can go in now. Until next time" I then walked off to my office, pondering who he actually was.

-0-0-0-

It was now lunch time, and I lay over my desk...tired like hell. I had more than a few classes today, because for some odd reason...half the freaking teachers had the flu or something...sigh. I already had a few classes already...but now? I probably had twice as much...

But who cares about that! Now...now I can finally have a break! Yes! As I rested, my eyes slowly closed, before a loud 'thump' sounded from beside me. My eyes quickly opened, and I saw the evil white shade of polystyrene...full of free coffee! ...If someone was giving me coffee from their own free will, that meant only one thing...they felt pity for me.

I groaned, and I heard the sigh of the person who had put it there. "Sorry Miss Kevyn, but I'm here to inform you that you have one more class after lunch..." ...Damn it! I should've known...sigh...

"...Do I have to?" My voice was practically begging for them to say no...But alas they didn't. "Sorry, but yes." "...Damn it...But whose class it is anyway?" There was an awkward silence before they replied, "Mr. Park's." "...So it's Pedr- I mean Mr. Park's? The class with the transfer student that looks like a model..." I replied dreading the answer even more...if it had a good looking boy...that meant it had new fan girls...and they were always the worst.

"Yes." The teacher replied, their voice filled with reluctance."...Damn it." I cursed, as my head fell onto the desk. "Don't worry Miss Kevyn...I know how you feel...I had him for the last class...and just let me prepare you...it was the worst. Also...you're teaching maths." The teacher then walked away, and I swore I could hear faint sobbing..."Sigh...Just damn it all." Why maths? Just why...?

-0-0-0-

"ALRIGHT CLASS! QUIET DOWN!" I practically screamed as I stood in front of the class. Sigh...I'm surprised my voice hasn't died yet...

At the sound of my screaming voice, the class quickly fell dead silent...humph, they probably realized I was in a mood...and that means you don't mess with me. I then gave the class a sickeningly sweet smile, making them visibly wince, as I spoke, "So, someone tell me what you did in the last session of this subject?"

The class stayed silent, so I then asked again, "Well? Who wants to? How about the slacking student in the back? Or maybe the one on the computer next to him?" Both of them immediately sat up straight at the mention of themselves. I recognized Shinwoo, and his friend, Woo Ik-Han. "So? How about it?" I asked both of them.

"Yes Ma'am!" They both shouted, before realizing just what exactly they had said. They glanced at each other, before Shinwoo quickly shouted, "Ma'am! It is my honest opinion that Ik-Han will be able to explain it more clearly than I would!" There was an awkward silence in the class, before everyone looked at Shinwoo in disbelief, while Ik-Han glared at him.

I sighed, before saying, "Ik-Han sit down. Let's have Mr. Shinwoo explain it. Since if he can't explain it so 'clearly' than he should practice, right?" Ik-Han sighed in relief, before he replied, "Yes Ma'am!" Then as fast as lightening, he sat down leaving Shinwoo who stared in disbelief.

"So, Shinwoo? Care to start anytime soon?" I asked, feeling too tired to even try to be nicer. "U-uh...I-if I remember correctly...we uhh...were going back to Trigonometry and reviewing it again..." He replied unsure. "I see...is that true, everyone?" I asked.

Everyone quickly nodded, probably either feeling pity for Shinwoo, or just wanting to get this over and done with. "Okay then, well everyone open their textbook to the chapter you're meant to be on and quietly read" They quickly scrambled to do so, as I fell down onto the chair in front of the room.

"Once you've done that have the person next to you write ten questions related to what you were reading and answer them"

Lying on the desk, I observed the quiet classroom. As I glanced from side to side, I noticed something weird..."Hey, Shinwoo, why are you guys like that?" Shinwoo stiffened under my blank stare before stiffly replying, "The transfer student didn't bring a textbook so we're sharing". My stare intensified making him break out into tiny sweat drops, "I can see that, what I want to know is, why the three of you are sitting together?"

Yes, Shinwoo, Ik-Han and the transfer student, were sitting in a single line with their desks pressed together with one textbook in the middle. Shinwoo gave a sheepish grin as he lightly scratched his head, "I forgot my book" ...of course

The class continued as I wandered around the room, sufficiently calmed enough to aid my students if needed...though it was mostly spent sitting near Shinwoo's group. The teacher from before wasn't kidding. This guy could barely understand the basics of standard math and I'd had to sit there and teach him the basics...out of respect, I simply shut my mouth and focused on teaching him.

What was truly shocking however, was that currently, Shinwoo was ahead of him...Oh well, at least I took the role properly...in a way.

_"Oii! Who's not here?"_

_"..." Dead silence._

_"Ahh, my bad. Then who has a friend they haven't seen for this class?"_

_"..." Dead silen-no wait! I think I hear crickets this time._

_"No one? Good. No one's away then. Well aside from Suyi...but she's always away and she's cute so she doesn't count."_

_"...Teacher...how about those who don't have friends in this class?"_

_"... fine, let's do this properly..."_

The class quickly soon ended, and I spoke, "Well class it's finally the end. I can now go take my break, and let's all hope the next time I see you, I'm in a better mode. Yes let's pray to God I am. Well farewell." I then left the class like lightening without waiting for a reply.

In less than a minute, I was seated in my small desk, sipping a can of iced tea, and relaxing...Ahh...this is life. There was basically less than an hour before I could go home, and just black out.

**-990-009-990-009-**

**SmileRen: **I hope you enjoyed it, if not review and let me know so I can improve! XD R&R


End file.
